Blackbeard's cabin
's cabin.]] Blackbeard's cabin was the private captain's quarters of the infamous pirate Edward Teach, better known as Blackbeard, aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge. Following the Quest for the Fountain of Youth, Blackbeard's killer, Hector Barbossa, took the ship for his own, becoming the cabin's new owner. History Blackbeard Early use When Blackbeard took command of the Queen Anne's Revenge, he made it his flagship. As captain of the Revenge, he resided in the captain's quarters. Though it was a space usually reserved for luxury, Blackbeard would make the cabin his personal chamber where he stowed his potions and poisons, and all paraphernalia of the practiced dark arts in which he would learn.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide, p38-39: "Blackbeard's Cabin" He also kept a cabinet full of his trophies: ships that he captured and shrunk into individual bottles. The Black Pearl would later be added as one of his many prizes.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Search for the Fountain of Youth Throughout the quest for the Fountain of Youth in 1750, Blackbeard would stay within his cabin and never came out to where his new crew would see him aboard the Revenge. Upon learning this from the crew, as well as the fact that none of them had either seen or sailed with Blackbeard, a shanghaied Jack Sparrow suspected that he was not aboard Blackbeard's infamous ship. It wasn't until Jack's mutiny that Blackbeard reveal himself. On the night that the mutiny occurred, Blackbeard was resting in his cabin until he heard the fighting on deck. Noticing that his ship was being taken, he came out of his cabin to deal with the mutineers with his sword. After punishing the Cook, who was on watch that night, Blackbeard had Jack brought into his cabin. Jack and Blackbeard discussed the matter of finding the Fountain of Youth, though Jack had no intention of helping. They also discussed the possibility that Angelica was not Blackbeard's daughter. As Jack tried to explain the situation, Blackbeard made a voodoo doll of Jack, which he used to force Jack into helping find the Fountain. and Angelica in the cabin.]] Later, as Blackbeard was in the chartroom, Jack and Angelica would enter the cabin, where Angelica made a deal with Jack. If Jack helped in finding the Fountain of Youth, Angelica would give him any of the shrunken ships in Blackbeard's cabinet; though she knew that Jack would pick his old ship, the Black Pearl. Jack and Angelica also discussed the matter of saving Blackbeard, though each disagreed with the other on the matter. It was there that Jack and Angelica each simultaneously attempted to take the Jack voodoo doll, which was placed on the table in Blackbeard's cabin. After Blackbeard's crew journeyed into the island where the Fountain of Youth was located, the captain's cabin of the Revenge would be vacant. No one would enter the cabin until Joshamee Gibbs snuck aboard and took the shrunken Black Pearl, as well as the other bottled ships, before meeting up with Jack Sparrow later. It was on the very same day that the surviving members of the crew returned with a new captain of the Revenge. Barbossa At the battle that occurred at the Fountain, Blackbeard was mortally wounded by Hector Barbossa, a privateer of King George's court. Barbossa would claim Blackbeard's sword and crew and assume control of the Revenge. Once he mastered the powers of the Sword of Triton Barbossa assembled a mighty pirate fleet, making himself the ruler of the seas of the New World. As the undisputed captain of the Queen Anne's Revenge Barbossa made his residence in Blackbeard's former cabin.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Using his newfound wealth Barbossa had the Queen Anne's Revenge repaired and heavily decorated. He also renovated his quarters, removing the floor of the captain's cabin and the ceiling of the cabins below, practically turning the interior of the entire stern castle into one large space with him as its only occupant. As a rich rogue he filled the cabin with treasures beyond most men's wildest dreams. He would often eat expensive delicacies in the cabin, enjoying a music played by finest musicians he could hire. Layout It was said that Blackbeard was possessed of a tattered soul, lost to the forces of darkness. A glimpse into this private chamber confirmed that suspicion. The captain's cabin on the Queen Anne's Revenge appeared more like the den of an evil magician. Dark dreams and schemes emanate from this murky lair. The nightmarish vision painted on the stained glass window, which can also be seen on the stern of the Revenge, depicts dead men writhing in flames, stoked by devilish characters. The window made the cabin, as well as the Queen Anne's Revenge itself, look truly fiendish. Potions, poisons, and all paraphernalia of the dark arts were placed in many points in the cabin. Lit by dripping candles and festooned with mystical artifacts, Edward Teach's lair was designed to fill visitors with fear. It was in this cabin that Blackbeard kept an entire cabinet filled with ships put into individual bottles. These ships were actually vessels that belonged to adversaries that he defeated in battle, after which he would shrink and keep each ship as a prize. Behind the scenes *The interior of Blackbeard's cabin was built on B Stage at Pinewood Studios. It included a large section of the stained glass window. "We had a good time dressing the set," says John Myhre, "because our incarnation of Blackbeard has supernatural powers, so we have many objects of the occult spread about, as well as more typical seafaring charts and navigational equipment. You have all his power and wealth and loot, but also a fantastic layer of magic and alchemy."The Art of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides *In real-world history, Blackbeard's cabin had no supernatural-related objects onboard. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (junior novelization)'' *''The Art of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' Notes and references Category:Locations